That Boy is a Monster
by pikachuu x
Summary: The Haydens. Expert spies, until they receive a mission, which could put their reputations on risk. The Maples, the super popular girls, who have to be protected by the Haydens. Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping and OC x OC. Chapter four is up!
1. The Haydens

**Chapter one – The Haydens**

**Disclaiming Prophecy: I shall not own Pokemon. Sadly. **

**MAH NEW STORY 8D**

**You guys should tell me what to work on with this story, because I want this story to be a good one. I DO NOT ACCEPT FLAMES! DON'T BOTHER REVIEWING IF YOU ARE GOING TO FLAME!**

**Try to enjoy it? I bet you are all sick of me writing my Author's Note. xD**

**R&R .**

It was a dark, depressing night in the city of Petalburg. The city was filled with beeping taxi's and people yelling at each other within their cars. Four 16 year old boys, more like spies, were getting ready to jump off the building. They were whispering to each other, waiting for the right time to jump.

"Agent 1 you've got the new documents?" whispered a boy, with purple hair, and ebony black eyes. The boy with chartreuse hair, and emerald eyes nodded.

"Got it Agent 4. Agent 2, is ready with me and Agent 3 stop eating that bloody hamburger!" the emerald-eyed boy scolded to the boy with raven-black hair and chocolate brown eyes. The raven-haired boy whimpered and nodded.

"Agent 2? Ready to jump?" the purple-haired boy asked, the boy with blonde hair and green eyes nodded.

"Yup ready. Let's go you guys. Agent 3, drop the hamburger now!" the blonde-haired boy hissed. The raven-haired boy finally abandoned his beloved hamburger and went to join the three boys, ready to jump off the building, until their poke-nav began to ring.

"Boys, we need those files NOW!" roared a manly voice. The four spies nodded.

"Be down in a tick. Laters," and with that, they hung up the poke nav and jumped off the building. No one saw them, because they were all wearing black leather jackets, black pants, black boots, black gloves, black masks **(A/N: LIKE ZORRO'S ONES :D) **and they were going down at such blinding speed.

The four boys landed neatly, and ran to the black limo, which waited for them. They climbed into the limo, and removed their masks, obviously relieved that the mission was over.

"Damn, those security guards were good," muttered the blonde haired boy, named Mark Hayden. "Ash you maniac, why the hell did you stop by their cafeteria?" Mark asked the raven-haired boy. Ash Hayden shrugged.

"I was hungry. And when I'm hungry, I eat," he stated. The rest of the boys sweat dropped at him but then shook it off.

"I was the best spy, all of the girl body guards were looking at me," smirked the chartreuse haired boy, named Drew Hayden. He flipped his green fringe smugly. The purple-haired boy named Paul rolled his eyes.

"Well I think they were looking more at your weapons rather than your face Drew," he muttered, pointing his attention towards the guns, knives, bombs and grenades which sat in Drew's belt. Drew shrugged.

"I was still the best," Drew said, protecting his pride.

The poke nav began to ring once more.

"Do you have the files?" muttered the masculine voice. The boys nodded at the poke nav.

"Safe in Drew's hands Charlie," Ash cried cheerfully. Charlie laughed through the poke nav.

"Good work, now open those files and there should be four folders in there with your names on it," Charlie told them. Drew opened the file and handed the folders to his brothers. They all opened their folders and studied the papers.

"What? The Maples?'" Paul asked, completely shocked at their mission. Charlie was silent for a moment.

"Well, you're mission is to protect the Maple sisters, because Giovanni wants them for something you will find out soon. If you do not protect them, they end up with Giovanni, and we can't have that, or Norman will eat me," Charlie finally said. The brothers looked shocked.

"What? As in, Norman Maple? He's their FATHER?" they exclaimed. Charlie giggled at their vocal expression.

"That's right. Anyway I have a meeting, Bye," Charlie hung up. The Hayden's looked at their papers.

"Woah, Jane Maple, 16 years, and she's the head cheerleader," Mark studied his paper. He was mesmerized with her sea-blue eyes, and ebony black hair, which reached her hips. Drew looked at his paper.

"May Maple, 16 years, and she's the queen of the music department, and she has been top coordinator 3 times, impressive. Although I bet she's another fan girl," Drew studied his file, looking at the sapphire eyes, and brown hair, in plats. He was admiring her figure and eyes. Paul looked at his own paper.

"Meh, Dawn Maple, 16 years, 8 time Top Coordinator and the Co-Captain of the cheer squad," Paul studied his paper, bored. He admired her blue hair, which reached her shoulders, clipped by two yellow clips, and sapphire eyes. Ash looked as his one, excited.

"OOH! Misty Maple, 16 years, Sinnoh Champion and she's the battling queen with water pokemon," Ash looked excitedly, since he had a passion for battling as well. He looked at her cerulean eyes, and her orange hair, tied back in a side pony tail. "Wait, are these people quads? Although they have the same eyes, they are still the same age," Ash asked curiously. Drew shook his head.

"They aren't from the same family. They were adopted like us," Drew told him. Ash nodded.

"Right, we've reached our temporary house, and by tomorrow, it's time to hit high school," Mark stated. The rest of the boys nodded and closed their limo and headed towards the house.

"I hope there's good food in there, cause' I am HUNGRY!" Ash wailed, his stomach completely agreeing with him, with his stomach growling loudly. The rest of the boys rolled their eyes.

"Dude, you ate like, 30 minutes ago!" Mark complained. Ash shrugged.

"So? I'm still hungry!" Ash whined. Drew flipped his fringe.

"I'll make dinner, just make Ash be quiet!" Drew frowned. Ash immediately went silent, knowing food will come if he is patient.

"I wonder if the Amazing Race is on?" he wondered, as they entered the large house provided for them for their mission. There was a note on their leather couch.

"Wow, this place is like, a mansion. Ooh, note from Charlie," Mark mused, opening the note. He read it aloud.

"Dear Haydens,

Glad you like the mansion we provided you, and just a word of advice:

Do not fall in love with those girls.

This is because if you do, it will be harder for you all to let them go.

Good luck!

Charlie."

"Tch. Like we ever will," Drew flipped his fringe. The others agreed.

"NOW MAKE DINNER!" Ash yelled from the lounge, watching 'the Amazing Race'.

**Is it bad? Is it good?**

**Review please? Don't flame me! Just nice constructive criticism. **


	2. The Meeting of May Maple

**Chapter two - School with the Maples.**

**Disclaiming Prophecy: Shall not own pokemon. Only Satoshi Taijiri shall own it.**

A red-headed, cerulean-eyed girl woke up in the morning, smelling fresh pancakes from the kitchen. Misty Maple got out of her bed. Misty yelled at her sisters, who were still sleeping.

"WAKE UP! IT'S SCHOOL TIME!" she roared, causing the girls to sit up straight away, scared to death that Misty was going to yell some more.

"But Misty! It's only- AGH! IF WE DON'T GET A MOVE ON WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" a girl with sea-blue eyes and ebony-black hair. Jane Maple got up from her bed and ran into her bathroom. There was the noise of a running shower tap.

"Well I guess we should all shower," yawned a brunette with sapphire eyes. May Maple walked to her own bathroom slowly, while stretching. She closed her bathroom door and began to warm up her vocal chords.

"Waah, I have math today," whined a blunette-haired girl. Her tired, blue eyes glittered in the sunlight. Dawn Maple pulled herself together, and marched straight to her bathroom. Her Piplup stayed sleeping on her bed.

"Well, time for me to take a shower," Misty mumbled, running into her own bathroom. The four sisters showered in their own bathrooms. May was the first to finish.

May wore an orange dress, with a black collar and a white line running through the dress. There was also two white pockets at the front of the dress. She wore black cycling shorts, and black socks along with the outfit. May wore shoes which were the colour of orange, black and white. On her hands were white gloves with black fingertips. She tied on a green bandana, with a white poke ball on it and rushed down stairs.

Jane was next to finish, and she wore a blue summer dress, with a white ribbon tied on her waist. She wore brown sandals, and she placed a simple, blue headband in her hair, with her side fringe out. She rushed down stairs to eat breakfast.

Misty finished after Jane, and wore a red singlet, and on top was a yellow singlet which reached her stomach, with a blue outline and a single button in the middle. She wore matching shorts. She had white socks on, and orange boots on her feet. Misty put on her Spheal backpack and tied her hair into her normal side-ponytail. She grabbed her Azurill and ran downstairs for food.

Dawn was last to finish her shower. She wore a black dress, with a pink hem. She wore pink boots, with black socks. Her poketch sat on her left wrist. She wore a white hat with a pink poke ball on top and she ran downstairs, with her Piplup following her.

--

"Mum you're the best cook ever!" May grinned at her mum – Caroline Maple. She had brunette hair, with violet eyes. She wore an apron to protect her yellow blouse and red skirt from getting any stains. She grinned at her daughters.

"No problem. Anything for my kids!" Caroline grinned. Misty and Jane were having an eating competition, on whoever could eat the fastest, while May and Norman Maple were laughing at them. Dawn was eating her pancakes while watching her Piplup do some fancy stunts.

"HA! I win this time!" Misty grinned, her voice muffled by her full mouth. Caroline tutted.

"No talking while your mouth is full missy!" Caroline gave Misty the finger waggle while Jane was giggling at her.

"Be quiet," Misty pouted, swallowing her food. May and Dawn finished their breakfast. May grabbed her yellow fanny pack, while Dawn got her yellow back pack and swung it on. Jane got her black handbag while Misty just shoved her lunch into her Spheal bag.

"Got everything?" Caroline asked. The four Maple sisters nodded.

"Have a nice day at school!"

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" they called, walking out of the door, and towards school, which was right in front of their house.

"Hey look it's the Maples," a group of boys stared at them in awe.

"Hey you girls, wanna come with us and have some fun?" called another group of boys. The Maple sisters rolled their eyes and walked to their lockers.

"See you guys this afternoon!" they waved to each other good bye, whilst heading to their own lockers.

--

"So... This is Petalburg High?" Ash asked. Mark nodded.

"Let's do this!" Mark pumped his fist into the air. The Hayden brothers walked into the school, catching a lot of attention, particularly in the girls.

"Oh my gosh! He's HOT!" a girl whispered.

"Oh man, I want to get him in my pants!" another girl squealed.

"Hey hotties, wanna have some fun with us?" called out a group of girls. The Hayden brothers ignored them and walked towards the front office to receive their timetables and lockers.

Drew caught sight of a Maple sister, who was warming up her vocal chords. He realised that she was May Maple. He was shocked at her appearance, he had to admit that she looked really pretty.

"Oh man Drew! Already checking out one of the girls? No! Not a Maple sister! Drew you idiot!" Mark exclaimed, but then he caught sight of a girl with ebony-black hair and she was in a blue dress. He assumed that she was Jane Maple. She looked amazing in her blue dress. Jane was speaking to one of the teachers.

"Mark you hypocrite! We're at the office now! Come on! We need to do this!" Drew smacked his brother's head, causing him to get out of his trance.

"Alright!" Mark yelled.

"No screaming in the office young man!" the office lady whispered harshly. The brothers sweat dropped.

"Sorry ma'am. Could we please have our locker numbers and time tables? We are the Hayden brothers," Paul asked. The office lady nodded and handed the boys timetables, with their locker and locker combination on it.

"Awesome, now let's get the show on the road," Ash exclaimed happily, heading towards his own locker, while the others did the same.

--

**[ With May ]**

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do_," May sang, playing her guitar to the crowd that was gathering her.

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

"_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time!" _

Drew heard a melodic voice, so he looked around. He saw May with a crowd around her, while she was playing her guitar. He decided to take a closer look and listen with the crowd.

"_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me, you belong with me," _May started to play her guitar. Drew was amazed at her talent and beauty. He could just watch all day.

"_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen you in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you're better than that,_

_Hey what ya doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for, has been here the whole time!" _May wasn't able to finish, because the school bell rung. The crowd cheered.

"YOU ROCK MAY!" roared a bunch of boys.

"YOU ARE LIKE, THE BEST SINGER HERE! YOU ARE SO GOING TO WIN THE TALENT SHOW!" cried a bunch of girls.

"Thanks you guys!" May thanked the crowd. The crowd went to their classes, while May packed up her things.

"Well, that was something," a masculine voice said. May looked up to see a boy, with chartreuse hair, and emerald eyes. "But you could have done better," he stated. Drew expected May to grin for taking the time to talk to her, but he got the complete opposite. She threw a rock at him, which he professionally dodged.

"Who do you think you are? You bad ass jerk. Leave me alone, I don't give out autographs," May yelled at him. She quickly finished packing her stuff up and she ran to her homeroom. Drew grinned.

"Well this will be interesting," Drew murmured, heading towards his homeroom.

Drew entered his homeroom, only to find a couple of empty desks. The people who sat on the desk were crowding around someone.

"Come on? Sing some more please?" whined a boy.

"The teacher isn't even here yet May?" chirped a girl. Drew grinned.

"Well she's in my homeroom," Drew murmured under his breath, as he was about to enter, he was stopped by someone.

"You're Drew Hayden the new kid?" asked a feminine voice. Drew turned around to see a teacher, with long, peach hair, a beige top, and pink skirt. The teacher wore black sandals.

"Yes I am," Drew replied formally. The teacher grinned.

"Well I'm Ms. Solidad, come inside and I'll introduce you," Solidad walked in.

"Students! Stop harassing May! And I have an announcement to make," Solidad announced. The students suddenly ran back to their seats, revealing a flustered May and the students looking eager at the teacher.

"We have a new student! His name is Drew Hayden, and I hope you will make him feel welcome," Solidad gestured Drew to come in, and he did. Most of the girls gasped at his looks, while May looked infuriated that the jerk who insulted her singing was in her homeroom.

"Hi, I'm Drew Hayden and I'm passionate with music and coordinating," Drew stated simply. The girls swooned at him, while May was looking out the window. Solidad smiled.

"Well May! Looks like you have a competition with the Music department! Drew, why don't you sit on the desk behind May?" Solidad suggested. Drew nodded while May looked rather sulky. She took out her iPod and listened to some music, ignoring Drew completely. The girls of the class looked at May with envy.

"Oh man she is so lucky!" a girl whispered.

"Wow, he's so hot! Looks like May doesn't seem too pleased for him to be with her," a girl noticed.

"Don't care about the boy, but he had better not touch my May!" a boy whispered harshly. Drew ignored them and took his seat behind May. He noticed her body language was saying 'Get lost, I'm not interested' which was a shock, because most girls would be 'Come and let's have some fun'.

"Well this mission is rather interesting, I wonder how the others are doing?" Drew mumbled under his breath, making sure no one heard him.

**Well That's it! Man my fingers hurt from typing two chapters in a day! Now it's time for me to rest 8D Is it good? Is it bad? **

**Review! I want 18 reviews before I update again! **

**NO FLAMES. Just nice, constructive criticism. **


	3. Anger Managements

**Chapter 3 – Anger Managements**

**Well, It certainly has been a long time since I updated. Please forgive me. It's assessment roll out for my school, so I can only update a few times, please understand that.**

**To the reviewer who liked May better: I like May better as well, but I want all of the characters to have even roles, cause' it isn't fair if May has everything, and everyone else has nothing.**

**Disclaimer: Not own pokemon. Satoshi Taijiri does. *sulk***

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

"Ready! Okay! You split the V, dot the I, curve the C-T-O-R-Y!" cried a blunette, known as Dawn Maple. She was the Co-Cheerleading captain, while Jane Maple was the Captain of the cheer squad. The cheer girls wore a white, long sleeved shirt, outlined with gold and red on the hems. The mini skirt they were was also outlined with gold and red on the hems. The socks and shoes were ultra-white, as if they were new. The girls hair was tied in pony-tails, since it was a rather hot day. Jane clapped her hands.

"Awesome guys! Now for a short 5 minute break," she announced, putting her hands on her perfect, curvy hips. The cheer girls nodded and went to the bleachers to get a drink.

The football field was large, with emerald green grass. The football posts stood about 7 metres high. The bleachers were all silver. Dawn sat on the bleachers, taking a nice long drink from her bottle. She heard a cough from behind her and turned around to see who it was. She expected to see Jane, but instead, she saw a tall guy, with coal-black eyes and purple hair.

"Hello! Are you new?" Dawn asked politely. Paul looked at her rather harshly.

"What's it to you?" he asked coldly, causing Dawn to flinch.

"Excuse me for living! What's your name anyway?" Dawn asked, feeling a bit more confident. Paul rolled his eyes.

"If you must know, name's Paul," Paul muttered. Dawn smiled brightly.

"I'm Dawn!"

"Does it look like I wanted to know that?"

"Talk about rude!" Dawn stamped her foot, and walked off to the field, to meet the other cheer girls.

"Dawn what took you so long?" Jane asked, worried that Dawn was up to something no good. Dawn shook her head.

"Sorry Jane, I had to settle something with a guy with purple hair," Dawn stated. Jane nodded and decided to question Dawn later.

"Lyra! What on EARTH are you doing?" Jane asked. A girl with brown hair, brown eyes and a pink hat, with a pink bow sweat dropped.

"Ehehehe... Sorry Jane," Lyra Kotone apologized. Jane nodded and continued.

"Okay guys! Now in formation! Let's start the cheer," Jane cried. The cheer girls nodded and immediately made a human pyramid, with Dawn on top.

For the rest of the time, they were practicing the human pyramid, before starting the motion movements.

--

**Lunch 8D**

The cafeteria was large, with metal chairs and chairs, which could fit six people. The room was coloured white. The serving area 

"JANE WHY'D YOU MAKE ME ON THE TOP OF THE PYRAMID! YOU KNOW I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS!" Dawn cried unhappily to her sister, who was eating an apple. Jane shrugged.

"Well, you looked better to be on top, rather than anyone else," she stated. Dawn frowned. May was muttering angrily about a certain boy who 'ruined her music lesson'.

"Stupid, arrogant, egotistic, grass-headed MEANIE!" she growled angrily, stabbing her lunch with no mercy. Misty and Dawn sweat dropped.

"May calm down!" Misty insisted. May shook her head.

"THAT GUY MUST DIE!" May said angrily, continuously stabbing her poor sushi. Dawn patted her back, while Lyra was looking confused.

"Hey Jane? What's wrong with May?" Lyra asked curiously. Jane shrugged.

"She's always been a Drama Llama, pay no attention to her," Jane suggested, while Lyra just nodded.

"Okay then!"

May was struggling to calm down. Her sushi was completely destroyed, while Misty and Dawn tried to calm her down.

"May? What happened in music, if it's such a big deal!" Dawn suggested. May shook her head angrily.

"NO! IT WILL MAKE ME MADDER! Okay! I'll calm down!" May sweat dropped, seeing Misty getting annoyed. Misty grinned.

"Finally!" Misty chirped. Dawn and Misty began talking about fashion, while May decided to throw away her ruined sushi.

"Leather boots are the thing this season!" Dawn gushed. Misty nodded.

"And also the colour yellow!" Misty suggested, while Dawn nodded.

The bell rung, warning the students it was time to go to your next classes.

"I have to go to battles now," Misty cried cheerily, grabbing her bag and walking out of the cafeteria.

"I have cheerleading practice with Jane," Dawn murmured, grabbing her things, and getting ready to go. May frowned.

"I have coordinating classes," May frowned, grabbing her books and rushing out of the cafeteria. Jane, Lyra and Dawn walked to the football field again.

"Dane? What do you think of Khoury from the breeding classes?" Lyra gushed. Dawn shrugged. **(A/N: Hehe, yup it's Lyra from anime!)**

"Well, he's nice?" Dawn suggested. Lyra shook her head.

"No, as in a boy friend Dane!"

"BOYFRIEND? It's too early to think that Lyra!" Dawn panicked, since the idea was so ridiculous. Lyra grinned.

"YAY! IT'S OPERATION CUPID PLAYING TIME!" Lyra shouted, pumping her fist into the air, while Dawn was waving her hands frantically.

"No! Lyra!" Dawn cried. Lyra nodded but continued to skip ahead of Jane and Dawn who were walking.

"So Dawn? Are you interested in any guys?" Jane winked. Dawn shook her head.

"Nope. None of them are my type," Dawn stated, but the guy with purple hair appeared in her mind.

"Ooh! Looks like the new jock is arguing with Mikey," Jane noticed. Dawn looked towards the field, and was shocked to see Mikey Anderson, the leader of the football team, arguing with a guy with purple hair. The guy she saw earlier. Paul.

"I'll stop the fight!" Dawn muttered rushing towards the arguing jocks.

"Oh yeah? My Rypherior can crush your weak Torterra," Mikey boasted. Paul shrugged.

"Whatever you say," Paul muttered calmly, causing Mikey to get angrier.

"WHY YOU-!"

"Okay! Time out!" Dawn cried, getting in between the two arguing boys, with her arms stretched out to the two boys.

"Piplup!" her Piplup did the same.

"Why don't you two just settle this on the battle field?" Dawn suggested. Paul stare at her, and Dawn noticed this.

"W-What's wrong?" she stuttered. She felt her face heat up for some strange reason. Paul frowned.

"What's wrong? Who're you?" he asked. That did it.

It felt like a volcano exploding. Dawn was furious.

"EXCUSE ME MR RUDENESS WE'VE MET ONCE BEFORE! THE NAME'S DAWN!" she yelled angrily, causing Mikey to flinch and back away slowly from the screaming girl. Paul stared at her, with no expression on his face.

"Don't remember," he stated. Dawn had it.

It felt like the sun exploding, with the intense heat radiating from Dawn's anger.

"YOU THINK YOUR FUNNY DON'T YOU?" she roared angrily, getting ready to kick and punch Paul.

"Dane! Calm down!" Lyra suddenly appeared behind Dawn, holding her back, while Dawn thrashed violently, trying to kick and punch Paul.

"YOU JERKY, GAY, STUPID, SPOILT BRAT SON OF A-" Lyra covered her mouth, before releasing it, where Dawn yelled more insults.

"ARROGANT GUY! LEMME AT EM'!" Dawn cried, trying to punch Paul. Paul shrugged and walked off, not intimidated with Dawn's threatening.

"Dane! In and out, In and out," Lyra motioned deep breaths, while Dawn tried to do the same.

"No Need to Worry!" Dawn suddenly yelled happily. Lyra thought for a minute.

"There's something wrong going on…" Lyra frowned.

**Ooh, Lyra may know about Drew, Paul, Mark and Ash! **

**Review if you want to find out! I'll update later this week, if I have free time.**


	4. Jane in Drama

**Chapter Four – Jane in Drama.**

**SOOO SORRY FOR THE 1 month wait D8 **

**I promise this won't happen again, hopefully..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

After the enduring day of the four sisters, they went back home, feeling not only flustered, but also stressed at the amount of homework they received.

"Stupid Drew and his coordinating skills," May muttered, kicking a rock down the street. She was remembering what had happened at Coordinating Class.

**Flashback**

_The Coordinating Class took place in the school Auditorium. It was extremely big, like those theatres Shakespeare performed his plays in, only it was indoors. The coordinating class was seated on the chairs inside that large room while the teacher was on the stage explaining what to do._

"_Class, now today we are going to perform the combinations we have worked on in front of the class! Ah May, let's see you go first!" The teacher chimed, looking extremely happy. May jumped up and walked to the stage. She then started spinning._

"_Beautifly, Take the stage!" she cried, throwing the pokeball. Out of the pokeball came a butterfly, with silver like wings and blue eyes. It cried out its name._

"_Now Beautifly! A light silver wind while spinning!" May yelled, full of confidence. _

_Beautifly let out a small gust of silver wind, whilst spinning. The Silver Wind clashed with the light, and sparkled all over the Auditorium. The teacher looked impressed._

"_Well May! That was splendid, as always. Now let's ask the new boy to give us a demo!" the teacher cried happily. May placed a confident smirk on her face while passing Drew. She then heard him speak._

"_Pfft. That was a weird combination," he whispered in her ear and kept walking. May spun around and glared at the green-haired boy. She then watched Drew, analysing his moves._

"_Roselia, Petal dance!" he yelled throwing a pokeball out. When the pokeball opened, there was a large shower of petals streaming down, but no pokemon. Yet._

"_Oh isn't that marvellous!" the teacher gasped. Drew clicked his fingers and with a bright light, Roselia appeared. _

"_Wow Drew that was unique!" One of the girls yelled, obviously amazed at the sight. Drew flicked his hair._

"_Thanks. You have good taste," he replied, smirking. When his appeal was finished. The teacher clapped her hands._

"_Oh that was just marvellous! Stunning! May dear, you have a competition!" The teacher winked at May, who was red with anger. Drew went up to May._

"_Ha. Some appeal your one was. You see that Beautifly of yours? It has NO style," Drew flicked his hair. May ignored him and walked away._

**End of Flashback.**

"May, No need to worry! You can beat that grass-boy!" Dawn tried to encourage her. May shook her head.

"No, but seriously! He's like a rival," May muttered, clenching her fist tightly. Misty sighed.

"Well, you two ARE rivals, I mean, you're so competitive when it comes to him... and it's only his first day!" Misty pointed out.

"WELL guys, I have to head off to drama club with Misty okay? Now bye!" Jane said hastily, dragging Misty away to another direction.

"Wonder what they're problem is," May muttered, as Dawn just rolled her eyes.

--

**-At Drama-**

"Ah Misty and Jane, you are here early!" a lady chimed. Jane and Misty smiled before their teacher. The teacher had long, purple hair, which was tied in a strange hairstyle, wearing a purple, strapless dress, and heeled purple shoes. We knew her as Fantina.

"Oh hey Fantina. What're we going to do today?" Misty asked, looking very interested with what was going on. Fantina smiled.

"Ah child, you must wait until the other students arrive," Fantina winked, while Misty just sat on the ground and patiently waited for the other students.

Group by group, many more students began coming into the Drama club Auditorium. It had nothing but a stage, with red curtains behind it, and a couple of chairs everywhere else. The room was pretty plain, with black curtains everywhere, and also a timber floor. The stage lights shone bright yellow, as Fantina took the stage.

"Oh look, there's some new people here," Misty whispered to Jane, pointing her finger at a raven-haired boy and a blonde-haired boy, who were sitting right at the front of the room.

"Okaaaay class! Today, we have some new students. Come on up here! Meet Mark and Ash. They have come to join and learn the ways of drama!" Fantina signalled the boys to come up to the stage. The two boys/Haydens walked onto the stage. Some of the girls gasped loudly at their outstanding beauty and the boys just nodded and continued to do what they were doing.

"Don't they go to our school?" Misty questioned her sister. Jane shrugged.

"I think the raven-haired one does. I don't know about the blonde one," Jane muttered.

Fantina clapped her hands.

"Okay class! Now today we are going to learn the art of_, improvising_," Fantina exaggerated the last word. "I will pick you all at random and you have to perform an improvised performance. Is that clear?"

"Yes Fantina," The class chorused. Fantina smiled and twirled.

"Now to choose the first people! Mary and Kevin!" Fantina pointed at two random people. A girl with strawberry blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes jumped up and stepped onto the staged. A boy with blue hair and blue eyes trudged to the stage lazily. They're improvised skit was about a boy playing video games all day and an older sister being very controlling.

"Next partner, Ash and Misty!" Fantina chirped. Misty groaned as she stood up and walked to the stage. Ash jumped up cheerfully and literally skipped to the stage.

"Show us what you've got," Fantina twirled. Ash nodded.

"I'm hungry," he stated. Misty fell down, anime style.

"Well go get something to eat!" Misty suggested. Ash shook his head.

"I don't want to. McDonalds is too far away to walk," Ash moaned, sitting on the ground. Misty looked irritated.

"What're you talking about?! McDonalds is only a five minute walk! Get your lazy bum up and walk!" Misty yelled.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO YOU GET IT FOR ME!" Ash threw a tantrum like a toddler. Misty growled.

"If you don't walk there and get me a Green Salad I swear I will kick you all the way to the Sinnoh Region," Misty threatened. Fantina clapped her hands.

"Oh that was wonderful~! Excellent improvising! Ah, Mark and Jane! Show us what you've got!" Fantina chimed. Mark and Jane got up to the stage, while Ash was chuckling at Misty, who looked absolutely embarrassed.

"Now, Begin!" Fantina commanded.

"Aww give me a hug Jane," Mark opened his arms and was about to give Jane a hug. Jane glared at him.

"Stop! Don't touch me there, this is my private square!" Jane started doing a cheer. She began to do a cheer routine. **(A/N: Search on YouTube 'Stop don't touch me there')**

"R-A-P-E stay the hell away from me, don't rape me!" Jane finished. The club burst out laughing. Mark just scowled.

"Whatever," he muttered. Fantina grinned.

"That was original! Amazing! Fabulous!" Fantina cried.

A few more students were told to perform, and after half an hour of improvising, Fantina dismissed the class.

"Well don't forget about Drama Club is next week on Wednesday!" Fantina called out as the students were exiting the door. Misty and Jane walked onto their house.

"Haha, that was hilarious Jane," Misty chuckled. Jane shrugged.

"Well, I don't know. I just like to entertain," Jane smiled. Misty giggled.

"Sure sure, oh dear. It's five o'clock! We have to go or we'll miss dinner!" Misty gasped dashing ahead of Jane. Jane ran as well.

"Wait for me!"

**Again, I'm sorry for the delay. And also, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope reviews come in 8D**


End file.
